The daughter of Ren Maaka
by gothicsasuhina2012
Summary: Its been months since Victor Sinclair tried to destroy the Maaka clan... Ren falls in love and has 2 children... I know bad summery. But please read
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey I desided to publish my story from quizilla onto fanfiction... I did change some things in the story that I have on quizilla. I will go ahead and give you a spoiler. In my quizilla story Ren's mate was killed by a vampire hunter... in my fanfiction version she lives. So let's get to Karin's unvampire life HAHAHA. JK**

**Karin: AAAHHHH SHE'S SO EMMBARESSING. T.T**

**Ren: Shut up Karin**

**Me: let it go Ren... let it go**

**Disclaimer: I do not own chibi vampire/Karin... T.T... *CRIES* PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY.**

* * *

**Name**: Rei Maaka

**Age**: 16

**Blood** **affinitive**: Depressed (only girls)

**personallity**: sweet and kind; VERY VERY VERY! OVERPROTECTIVE with his little sister. He is just like Ren. He is also a mama's boy

**Looks**: He has black hair just like his mother and has gold eyes.

**Name**: Luna Maaka

**Age**:12

**blood affinitive**: Desire (boy's only)

**personality**: sweet and kind; is a total daddy's girl. The only other person she is really really close to is Rei. She is close with her family but not as close as Ren and Rei. She is an early bloomer like her Aunt Anju.

**looks like**: Black hair and beautiful purple eyes. When she is thirsty her eyes turn the same color as Rei.

**Name:** Sachiko Maaka

**Age: **35

**Blood affinitive: **sadness

**Personality: **she is Ren's mate and also the mother to Rei and Luna she is very sweet and kind and loves her family.

**Looks: **She has black hair and violet eyes her boobs are 36H (that's big)

**Name: **RenMaaka

**Age: **36

**Blood affinitive: **stress

**Personality: **He is Sachiko's mate and also the father to Rei and Luna He is very protective with his family especially Luna and Sachiko. He can also be very nice but only if you are nice to him and his family.

**Looks: **Silver hair and Gold eyes

* * *

**Me: Don't worry i'm going to be updateing soon remember this is from my syory on quizilla... *Scratches head nervously* although I only did 3 chaps... and 2 of them are charecter description. Anyways I love the chibi vampire/Karin shows even if Karin is clumsy and gulible**

**Karin: AAAAAHHHH SHE'S SO EMBARESSING**

**Me: Please read and reveiw. Thank you.**


	2. The Tanaka's

**Chapter 1. the Tanaka's**

**Me: WOW this was almost as long as Karin's last nose bleed and trust me that was big**

**Karin: AAAAAHHHHH YOUR SO EMMBARESSING**

**Me: I do not own Karin I so wish I did though ... Read and review**

* * *

* Luna's Pov *

You were close to becoming an adult vampire and your daddy and brother are worried. ' What's the date again?... oh its October 19. 10 more days until my birthday and until i become an adult vampire!' I thought as i was walking down the school halls, it was cloudy so you thought you would go to school.

" LUNA-CHAN! How are you feeling?" Keigo, one of 2 boys that follow me around, asked.

"I'm fine thank you for asking." I said with an emotionless expression on my face. Suddenly Lee, the other boy that follows me around, came up to us. I suddenly felt weird. My head hurts and it feels like i'm going to throw up. I already lost my sense of taste. I suddenly hold my hand to my mouth and run to the bathroom. 'why?! why now?! My birthday isn't till the 29th, so why am i feeling this way?!' i asked myself. I could hear Rita, a girl that gets on my nerves and is kind of scared of me, come into the bathroom.

"AHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING MAAKA?!" I didn't answer her and she said " I'LL GO GET THE TEACHER AND KEIGO-KUN AND LEE-KUN!" 'WHAT?! NO! I can't have Lee come near me!' I got up and went to the place that aunt Anju went to when she was becoming a vampire. I suddenly fainted.

" LUNA-CHAN! LUNA-CHAN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" I heard Lee yell. 'what my blood is acting up again!'

" What are you doing in here Lee?" I asked. I looked up into his eyes and for some reason he looked kind of **cute**!

"Well when i found out you were sick i sort of tried to find you. Remembering that you can't be in sunlight due to your headachs i started looking at all the dark places that i could. Luna? He asked.

"Yes?" I asked just above a whisper.

" I dessire to be around you." He said with a blush. 'dessire... is that my blood affinative?' I quietly sent a bat to my daddy and brother to tell them what's going on.

* Ren's Pov *

Me and Sachiko was just about to get dinner when a bat came. It told me and Sachiko that Luna was trapped at school.

" Why would she be trapped at school?" Sachiko asked the bat. It told me that she was about to become an adult vampire, that all she has to do is bit someone.

"WHAT?! AND SHE'S IN THERE WITH A BOY?!" I screamed at the bat as me and Sachiko was running towards her school.

* Rei's Pov *

I just got through with my meal when one of Luna's bats came and told me what's going on. ""WHAT!? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO BEFORE?!"?!" I quickly ran to her school.

* Luna's Pov *

' I- I can't hold back any more.' I thought as i sank my fangs into Lee it was amazeing and his blood was so sweet. When I looked up there stood my brother, mommy, and daddy. As I finished up I erased his memory, walked out into the hall, and altered the teachers mind to think that i was transfering.

" Luna... sweetheart are you ok?" Daddy asked with consern on his face.

"Yessir." I told them as i suddenly felt light headed i stumbled foreward and my daddy caught me.

* Sachiko's pov *

When I saw my little girl pass out I was a nervouse reck, not as bad as Ren, but still.

" Is she going to be ok dad?" Our son Rei asked.

" Yes son all she has to do is get some rest." Ren said as he looked at our son. Suddenly I saw 2 children and 2 adults. The oldest wich I asum is a vampire as well as the rest of his family, looked to be about 2 years older then Luna. The little girl looked to be about 11. The son had red hair and wore a black hoodie with som black pants on with holes in the knees and at the hip. The little girl had black hair with pink eyes and a cute little Red halter top and black skinny jeans she was also carrying around a cute little black and purple stuffed rabbit. The woman wich I belive is their mom had black hair and pink eyes I guess that's were the little girl got it from she was also wearing a pink long sleeved shirt with a black spegetti strap on top of it she was also wearing a black blue jean skirt. The man standing beside her had red hair like his son but he had sone white hair in the front. He was wearing A short short sleeved black shirt with a belt on the shoulder and was wearing black hip-hugging pants (don't know what thats called for guys)with a chain across the hip. in his hands was a coat with fur at the top.

" Hello my name is Oliver Tanaka of the Tanaka clan this is my wife Allie my son Akira and my daughter Kaana. By any chance are you the Maaka vampires?" He asked. I looked at Ren who was still holding Luna.

* Akira's Pov *

When my dad introduced us I looked over at the silver haired man who I'm guessing is the Dad and saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my entire 14 years of living.

_My name is Akira Tanaka and I think I'm in love._

* * *

**_YAY i'm done with chapter 1 please read and review_**


End file.
